Muggleborn Daughter of Hermes
by sleepless-royalty
Summary: Arizona Veltra, daughter of Hermes, is sent on a quest to protect Harry Potter and those he associated himself with. Her cover? Muggle-born Hermione Jean Granger. Throw in DADA teacher Percy and who knows what'll happen? Dramione. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Arizona Veltra, daughter of Hermes, frowned, running a hand through her curly, medium chestnut brown hair as she listened to what Chiron was saying.

"You'll be posing as a, well, in short, girl with a daughter of Athena's personality," Chiron explained. "Your name will be Hermione Jean Granger and-"

"Wait a second," the 10 year old interrupted. "My full name is Arizona Hermione Jean Veltra. Granger is my stepfather's last name. Why can't I just be called Arizona Veltra?"

"This is because my good friend Albus Dumbledore said so," Chiron shrugged. "I do not know why. The Mist will serve as your disguise."

"Witches and wizards are affected by the Mist?" Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, they are," Chiron sighed. "Hence why the Mist is your disguise. Now, this quest is very important-"

"Then why are you sending _me_ to do it?"

"Because I believe in you," Chiron stated patiently. "Olivia will be joining you during second year as the 'loony' Luna Lovegoode. Now, you must start studying."

Arizona groaned.


	2. On a Train: EDITED&EXTENDED

**Chapter 1**

 **She's Leaving On a Train**

 **Don't When She'll be Back Again**

"You're kidding me, right?" Chris Rodriguez asked, incredulity lacing itself into his words. "You're actually _trying_ to frizz your hair? What ever happened to, 'I can't go outside until I tame my hair because it's way too frizzy'?"

11 year old Arizona Veltra rolled her eyes. "I have a quest. This is part of it."

"How?" Chris asked. "It's hair!"

"Let's just say it's part of my cover," Arizona shrugged. "I was told to do this, Chris."

"You got your blue streak removed," Chris frowned. "I thought you said you would never get it removed because it was a 'part of your very first prank and it made you who you are.'"

"Like I said, it's part of the quest." That didn't stop Arizona from looking dejected, eyeing her hair like it was the bane of her existence.

"You're not even going to wear your bright pink lipstick?" Chris inquired. He knew how much it meant to her. Everyone at camp thought it was a stupid quirk, but Arizona had quite the happy childhood and she wanted to remember it. The lipstick had been her older sister's before she died. Arizona had had the Aphrodite cabin preserve it so that it would never run out.

Arizona shrugged. "It's all a part of the quest. And you know how hard it is to get one of those ever since Luke failed his two years ago."

"You're going to throw yourself away because of a stupid quest?" Chris was now trying to desperately not shout. The daughter of Hermes was just like his sister (on a totally unrelated note, Chris was furious that his father would not claim him), and she was pretty much losing herself.

"It's necessary," Arizona smiled wanly. Everything Chris was telling her was starting to sink in. "Don't worry. Next summer, I'll be back to normal."

* * *

Arizona was nervous.

It wasn't because she was going to be the new kid on the block, the one who didn't know anything about the wizarding world. No, in fact, she was confident that she knew much more than any of the other muggleborns.

No, Arizona was nervous because she was going to be playing a character. And she was going to have to stay that character until Christmas break. It was like some sick, twisted form of method acting.

Did she mention that she hated actors?

Arizona-no, Hermione looked up. (This acting was going to take some getting used to to!) There he was. Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. He was scrawny, with emerald green eyes and scruffy black hair. There was a certain light in his eyes... Oh gods, was he being abused?

Arizo-Hermione mentally added another character trait in her mind. Hermione Jean Granger was compassionate. To anyone or anything she came across.

Harry Potter was surrounded by a family of redheads. A little girl was staring up at him in wonder. He was her hero. They're going to fall in love someday. There was another one, about his age. Those two are going to become best friends someday.

"Arizona?" Hermione-Arizona-whoever she was looked up at the warm blue eyes of her mother Jane Veltra-Granger and the friendly brown eyes of her stepfather. "Good luck."

"We're proud of you, sweetheart," her stepfather said.

She was encased by her family in a warm hug before they pulled away. "Get good grades!" Jane called as Hermione walked through the barrier.

"Like I have a choice!" Hermione called back laughing.

The sensation was strange. Lugging her trunk through a brick wall. It sent shudder through he spine. The barrier was unnatural. The barrier was magic. And not the familiar kind of magic that made delighted shivers tremor through her. It was-for lack of a better description- _wizard_ magic.

Hermione yanked at the handle, wondering why she was instructed to pack so many books (she was dyslexic, for gods' sakes!). Unfortunately, the glorified box refused to move. The handle broke, and Hermione felt herself lunging at a poor blond-haired and silver-eyed boy.

"Ow!" the boy cried, finding himself under an admittedly heavy girl in the middle of a train station.

Much to Hermione's disgust, the man who seemed to be the boy's father was simply looking at them in distaste instead of trying to help them. The bystanders watched the whole exchange, laughing.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized profusely, her face turning beet red at all of the attention. "Let me help you up." She stuck out her hand, watching his reaction curiously. He seemed to stare at the hand before grabbing it.

"Thanks," the boy muttered, pulling himself up.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"You said that already."

"I'm just really sorry," Hermione explained, blushing. "My trunk wouldn't budge and just... Sorry. I'm Ari-Hermione Granger."

She stuck out her hand. This time, instead of wasting all of that time staring at it, the boy took it immediately and shook it firmly.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself. His eyes flicked over to his father, who was staring at him grumpily. "So, are you a half-blood or a pureblood?"

"Half-Muggleborn," Hermione replied, stammering a bit.

"Half-muggleborn?" Draco arched an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Not a half-blood," Hermione amended. "I'm a muggleborn."

Draco bit his lip, his eyes flicking over to his father.

"I read that there is a bit of-so to speak-racism from purebloods when it comes to muggleborns," Hermione said, getting into character. "So I assume you're a pureblood?"

"Yes, I am," Draco said. "Don't tell anyone this, but I honestly don't care about the whole blood thing. However, I will have to act as though I hate you for the rest of the year. I apologize in advance."

"Proud pureblood father?" Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"The worst," Draco said. "You're smart for a muggleborn."

"You're kind for a pureblood," Hermione retorted, offering him a small smile. "I swear I will never repeat anything from this conversation unless granted permission, Malfoy."

Draco nodded at her, seemingly trying to suppress his smile, before walking to his annoyed-looking father.

* * *

Hermione stared at the pair. She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes, getting into character. Now, all she needed to do was find out how to gain Harry Potter's trust. That redhead and Harry Potter talking to each other and acting like best friends in their train compartment. They didn't even notice that the entrance was peeking open. She was mulling over ways to talk to them when Draco snuck up behind her.

"Just go talk to them," he said.

Hermione yelped, spinning around and picking him up by the collar on instinct.

"Man, you're strong," Draco grunted.

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Sorry, Draco. Reflex." She shrugged like, _What can you do?_ Before putting him back down.

"Interesting reflex," Draco said. "As I was saying, you should go talk to them. Befriend them. The Weaslye's, that redhead's family, are good people. And Harry Potter. You can go home and tell your parents you made friends with a celebrity."

Hermione chuckled. "Just go up and talk to them? Making friends is that easy? Back at home it was easy to make acquaintances, but friends? Half of my potential friends tried to beat me up."

Hermione's face heated up when she saw that Draco was staring at her.

"What?"

"You're just interesting, Granger," Draco smiled. "Just go talk to them."

With that, he walked off. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Boys were confusing whether they were wizards, demigods, or not.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione walked over to the two boys only to be intercepted by a round-faced boy.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Neville. Have you seen my toad?"

Hermione gave the boy a wan smile. "I'm Hermione. And no. I haven't seen any loose toads. I have seen a couple with their owners, though, but that obviously won't help."

"Can you help me look?" Neville prodded.

Hermione mulled over her choices. If Harry decided to become friends with this bloke (not even a day and she was going native), she would have to be in his good books.

"Of course," Hermione decided. "Why don't we go in that compartment?" She pointed to Harry and the Weasley's train compartment.

"But I already asked them five minutes ago," Neville said.

"A lot can happen in five minutes," Hermione replied with a near-desperate undertone.

"I suppose you're right," Neville caved.

Hermione slid open the train compartment door completely revealing the redhead with his wand out, a unicorn's hair glinting out.

 **(A/N: The following dialogue in italics is taken directly out of J.K. Rowling's book. I do not own them.)**

" _Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,_ " Hermione asked, feeling overly bossy and rude. She knew the Mist was doing its work because the pair of boys were looking at her in a bit of contempt.

" _We've already told him we haven't seen it,_ " Weasley said looking disgruntled. The word 'leave' was clear on his face.

Hermione stared at the wand in his hand. She had performed a bit of magic when she had met up with a descendant of Hecate (Ollivander, she recalled his name) and found her wand, but seeing an actual spell from a pureblood? (Albeit, a pureblood labeled a blood traitor, but a pureblood nonetheless.) Never.

" _Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then_ ," Hermione said.

Weasley looked aghast, a little embarrassed, and maybe a little bit proud. But mostly embarrassed. The redhead coughed to clear his throat.

" _Er-all right._

 _"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

 _Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his worn-out wand, but nothing happened. Hermione resisted the urge to laugh at him.

" _Are you sure that's a real spell?_ " Hermione asked. " _Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice-"_

Very simple indeed. Like opening locked doors (which is a daughter of Hermes perk) and light the tip of her wand.

"- _And they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all_ ,"

Yeah right.

" _It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger by the way_."

Hermione felt very stupid and annoyingly smart (which is contradictory, but who cares?) and obsessive and just about everything she wasn't.

" _I'm Ron Weasley_ ," the redhead muttered. Great, he didn't like her. Though, how could he with the way she was acting? She wished that this was as easy as talking to Draco.

" _Harry Potter,_ " Harry said. Like she didn't know.

"Are you really?" Hermione felt her eyes widen as she acted like the little, bushy-haired nerd she was told to be. " _I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in_ Modern Magical History _and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-First century _._ " **(A/N: I tweaked the last title to make the Percy Jackson series and Harry Potter series happen during the same time period.)**

" _Am I_?" Harry asked, looking a bit nauseous.

" _Goodness, didn't you know, I would've found out everything I could if it were me_ ," Hermione said, actually feeling shocked this time around. " _Do either of you know which house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best;"_

Lies. She really wanted to go to Slytherin. Because of not only Draco, but because it appealed to her the most.

" _I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..._ "

No. It would be awful.

" _Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon_."

With that, Hermione turned a heel and left, followed closely by Neville.

"Maybe we can ask around a bit more, Hermione," Neville suggested.

"You can go do that, Neville," Hermione said. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous all of a sudden from all of the moving around this train has done."

"Okay," Neville said, not even noticing Hermione's bad acting. He turned around to go ask another compartment.

Frowning deeply at her failure to befriend Harry and Ron, Hermione walked over to another compartment and collapsed into a chair.

"You didn't hit it off with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione was coming to love that voice.

"I blew it."

"Why don't you make friends with other people?" Draco asked.

"You don't understand, I _need_ to be friends with Harry and whoever he's friend with," Hermione said. Her voice was muffled because her head was buried in her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"Enlighten me," Draco said.

Hermione lifted up her head and stared straight into Draco's eyes.

"One day."

"And what does that mean?" Draco inquired, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It means that I am going to leave now and try again," Hermione replied easily, standing up with Draco mimicking her.

"I'm going to make them hate me so they don't get mixed up with the wrong crowd," Draco explained, shrugging.

"And you let _me_ get mixed in with the wrong crowd?" Hermione scoffed.

Draco bumped her shoulder with his. "Just until the train stops. And if you still like me, then we can be friends. But not in public."

"Ashamed of me already, Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

"No, of course not," Draco said seriously. "I'm afraid of what my father would do. Honestly!" He added when he saw Hermione's incredulous look.

"Fine," Hermione pouted, falling back into her seat. "Only take a few minutes though. Because we can apparently not be seen together in public.

A few minutes later, Hermione was walking briskly over to the compartment. She rolled her eyes as she saw the other students running up and down the corridors very childishly and had to suppress a laugh when Draco came stumbling out and winked at her.

 _I'm with a pair of mindless, idiot clones,_ he mouthed.

Hermione stared straight on, smiling internally at Draco.

" _What_ has _been going on_?" Hermione exclaimed.

" _I think he's been knocked out_ ," Ron ignored the brunette. Hermione crossed her arms, huffing, as the two of them continued to chat as if she wasn't there.

When they finally turned to her, she dug her heels deeper into the land of 'this girl is really annoying and I don't want to be friends with her' in both Ron and Harry's books. She turned a heel, yet again, to go back to her compartment.

"Again?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Making friends is hard," Hermione groaned.

* * *

 **I updated this because I was re-reading HP and I realized how inaccurate this was. So... Here you go.**


	3. Are You Kidnapping Me?

**Sorry for being such a late updater, but I had homework and other fanfics to read and all of that shiz. I also specifically said on my profile that I was a slow updater.**

 **Anyways, I also want to state my reasoning for why Hermione is a daughter of Hermes. Her name literally means Greek traveler. And Hermes is the God of travelers. Anyways, don't let me keep you. Enjoy! (P.S. Reviews make me happy and want to update more.)**

 **~Miyako**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Are you kidnapping me?**

Draco was having a relatively normal summer evening. Then he heard the lock click. His hand flew to his nightstand, where his wand lay under the lamplight. It was near impossible to unlock any locks in Malfoy Manor. Whoever managed to open his bedroom door must be a powerful witch or wizard.

"This better not be Aunt Bella again," Draco grumbled, remembering the last time his crazy aunt had barged into his room. (He been changing. That had not been a pleasant experience.)

"Why, you'd think that the oh-so-amazing Draco Malfoy would be able to tell the difference between a psychotic, full-grown witch in black robes and an 11 year old muggleborn in a cat T-shirt," was the sarcastic reply he received.

"Hermione?" Draco's eyes widened. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," she sighed.

Draco jumped when he realized that the brunette was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"You'd think you'd be more observant," Hermione rolled her eyes, blowing a stray curl out of her face. "I mean, at school, you were going on about being the oh-so-great Draco Malfoy."

"You know why," Draco muttered.

"I think you enjoyed the bit on the train," Hermione retorted, glaring at her hair and blowing at it once again. "I, for one, thought that it was highly exaggerated."

"Yet only you noticed," Draco replied. "How did you get through the door?"

"My dad is amazing with doors and locks," Hermione replied.

"But the door was protected by practically millions of high-security spells!" Draco exclaimed. "Let alone the manor itself."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I've met harder locks. Anyways, you need to come with me. This is nothing personal, just business."

"Are you kidnapping me?" Draco asked.

"That's sort of a last resort, but..." Hermione paused. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I _am_ kidnapping you."

* * *

"I can't believe you tied me up," Draco complained, struggling against the ropes tied around his wrists and binding his arms to his sides.

"Quit whining," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I only tied you up for my own personal amusement, anyways. Chiron will probably get me to remove them anyway."

"Chiron?" Draco inquired, completely perplexed. "As in from the Greek Myths?"

Hermione looked up to the nighttime sky nervously.

"That's weird," she muttered. "He didn't get mad. And if he didn't get mad, then..."

Hermione gave a loud and exaggerated groan when she realized just whose son he might possibly be. A potential prophecy kid. Which was strange, because you would've thought that the Big Three would stop with the children after Thalia's accident.

"I'm starting to think you're crazy," Draco stated blandly.

"I'm not crazy," Hermione retorted. "My reality is just different than yours. Legitimately."

"Legitimately?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"The word 'literally' is so overused," Hermione waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Oh look, we're here! Hi, Chiron!" Hermione waved, grinning at a man in a seat with wheels attached to it.

"What is that thing called?" Draco asked.

"A wheelchair, you pansycake," Hermione said.

"Pansycake?" Draco questioned.

"It's a book reference you won't understand," Hermione said, waving her hand carelessly.

"Hello, Arizona," the old man in the tweed jacket smiled kindly at the girl. "Why is the boy tied up, my dear? I thought I told you that kidnapping him would be a last resort."

"I thought it would be fun," Hermione shrugged, smiling a bit like a ditz. "Besides, it's not like I gagged him or knocked him out or something. Even though it is entirely in my ability to do so. I'd say this is the royal treatment."

"Untie him, child," the man-Chiron-sighed.

Hermione groaned melodramatically, tossing her head back and her arms out as she spun around to untie the blond boy, smirk tugging at her lips.

"Guess what, Drakey?" Hermione chuckled as she swiftly undid her complicated knots.

"Don't call me that," Draco grumbled.

Hermione giggled lightly under her breath.

"Drakey, that's what I'm calling you now," Hermione declared. "Anyways, guess what? You're not a pureblood."

"I'm not?" Draco raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Nope," Hermione shook her head. "You're like me: a half-blood."

"I thought you were a muggleborn," Draco said. He sighed in relief when the burning and fraying ropes fell to the ground, and shook his arms around happily.

"I am," Hermione said shortly, beginning to get annoyed with Draco's remarks about nearly everything she said. "I mean half-blood in another sense. As in..." She paused, trying to think of a good explanation.

"You know Heracles?" Hermione asked.

"Hercules, isn't it?" Draco responded.

"That's his Roman name. In Greek-er-stories his name is Heracles, which means glory of Hera. You know, Zeus' wife." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, not seeing how this was relevant.

"Anyways, Heracles was a demigod," Hermione continued. "His father was Zeus, the almighty king of the gods." Thunder sounded, as though it agreed. Chiron smiled, amused.

"And his mother was a mortal," Hermione said. "Demigods are also known as half-bloods these days."

Draco's eyes widened. "So does that mean that all half-bloods-?"

"No," Hermione cut him off. "The wizard half-bloods are exactly that: wizards. You, Draco, are a rare speciman, because you're both a wizard half-blood, and a demigod."

"Don't talk about me like I'm so,e sort of creature, please," Draco scrunched up his nose at the word 'speciman'.

"Fine," Hermione said. "But I also think that your father isn't Lucius."

"What?" Draco looked taken aback. "But we're practically a spitting image of each other!"

"My father is Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. Thieves have a negative connotation with lying and deception." Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Um, what?" Draco stuttered, blushing as profusely as Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione ducked her down in embarrassment. "Anyways, about the whole deception thing. Your dad probably was shocked by your mom's infidelity, and put a glamour on you to make you look like him."

Hermione muttered a chant under her breath, and watched in awe as Draco's silver eyes transitioned into a stormy, sky blue and his white-blond hair darkened into a sandy blond.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed. She whipped around to face Chiron. "See? I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Oh, dear," Chiron said. "This complicates things. You see, I have a very powerful half-blood, presumably a son of Poseidon. He's very loyal, so he'll most likely side with us. He needs to be the prophecy child. Luckily, he is a year older than you two. But still, we must keep Draco's lineage a secret from the majority of camp."

"What prophecy?" Draco asked.

"You shall find out once we get to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said.

"What's that?" Draco inquired.

"You'll find out," Hermione smiled.

Chiron stood up, much to Draco's surprise, and revealed his tall, regal, white horse body.

"You're a centaur!" Draco exclaimed. "But they hate anyone who isn't, well, one of them!"

"Chiron's different," Hermione's lips stretched into grin. "He literally lives to teach. Now get on his back, so we can get to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Um," Draco hummed, unsure.

"Just get on, you bumbling buffoon!" Hermione ordered, shoving him onto Chiron's back and ultimately changing his life forever.


	4. At the Airport

**Chapter 3**

 **At the Airport**

"Well, it's about time you got here."

Arizona jumped at the sound of Ron's sharp voice. She hadn't meaner to be late, honestly. She just got a little caught up in the activities Camp Half-Blood had to offer. And she was having such a good time with Draco and Liv and Chris (whom she had found out was her brother! Yay!) she just didn't want to leave. Well, after the whole war fiasco. But the whole 'dumping Percy and Annabeth into a river' thing had been quite amusing.

"Sorry," Arizo-Hermione mumbled. "I just was having a good time with my family. It was a nice escape." Yeah, a nice escape to a whole new world of problems. An even bigger one, if you asked her own personal opinion. But the wizarding world had a rather large problem nonetheless.

"Is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry would save her, wouldn't he? She means, he was always closer to her than Ron ever was.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry greeted, emerging from the room behind Ron. "Had a good summer?"

"It was okay," Hermione said solemnly. She remembered Chris' insanity, betrayal, Percy's sort-of funeral, Annabeth's depression, Draco's fear, Liv's anger, and so much more.

"You don't have to whittle it down for us, Hermione," Ron smiled, becoming less stern and more friendly once again. "I was stuck here, Harry lives with the most muggle of muggles, so we need your happiness to make us feel better."

A traitorous tear slipped from Hermione's eye.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione smiled wanly. "I was just thinking of how my..." The words died in her throat. All of a sudden everything about her felt dry. Her throat, her usually clammy hands, her eyes. She collapsed into a major coughing fit, sputtering and trying to swallow every chance she got.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried in unison. "Are you okay?"

She glared at them, coughing even more to show them that she was, in fact, not okay. Not okay at all. She knew what the source of his dryness was, and she was not amused once bit.

"Get...Mrs...Weasley..." Hermione spluttered. "And...water..."

Harry nodded, a concerned look on his face, before rushing to get some water and Mrs. Weasley. The redhead and the Boy Who Lived returned, gave Hermione the water. She gulped it down almost greedily, and marched out of number 12 Grimmauld Place, a furious look overtaking her features.

Ron and Harry cast a curious glance at Hermione and followed her as she wrote down a note on the edge of the fountain.

She glanced at them, bored, before turning around to face a muggle man in jogging clothes who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"This is for Drew," Hermione said, handing the note to the man.

The man's eyes flicked over the note. "Revenge!" He cried happily. "This has been happening to your entire cabin, not counting the, uh, traitors."

Hermione gave the man a look suspended between happiness and melancholy before he nodded at her and jogged off screaming, "Maia!"

"What was that note?" Harry asked.

"A curse," Hermione replied easily.

"But you can't curse muggles!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione paused, directing a taken aback look at Ron. "Of course not! This is something minor but annoying. Like a rhyming curse. That was really annoying. Besides, this is only in return for the 30 second dehydration curse a bitch put on me."

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds, who boldly stared right back.

"Kids!" Arthur Weasley strode in, a smile on his freckled face. "We're going to aerobics port to pick up the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

"Huh?" Harry grunted dumbly.

"I believe you mean the airport, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said. "Are we going by apparation?"

"Even better!" Arthur exclaimed jauntily. "By car!"

Ron perked up while Hermione and Harry slumped their shoulders lazily. Honestly, they were both expecting something better than that.

The Weasleys crammed inside of a magically expanded car before speeding away, no doubt above the speed limit.

* * *

Percy was having a good day.

Or at least he _had_ been having a good day. The blue cherry coke was delicious. The water was warm and shining. Annabeth was happy and nice to him and they had _finally_ started dating. Chris' mental stability was perfectly fine and he was most definitely no longer a traitor. Clarisse was too lovesick to give anyone swirlies (not that she didn't hurt them in other ways). It was bliss, it was perfect, it was a _miracle_.

Sad thing about miracles was that they never lasted long.

Chiron had pulled him aside where he saw the fuming daughter of Athena, Olivia "Liv" White, and the neutral son of nobody-knew-but-Thalia-Liv-and-Arizona, Draco Malfoy.

He had been briefly and quickly introduced to the wizarding world. Something about him teaching at a school named Hogsnorts? In all honesty, Percy wasn't paying attention.

Draco had been staring placidly at Percy the entire time, trying to analyze how he'd take the admittedly shocking news. His silvery eyes flickered between gray and a stormy blue and Percy was positive Draco's hair had darkened at one point.

"...Do you understand, Percy?" Liv demanded forcefully.

Percy paused before finally replying, "...What? Oh, yeah, of course."

"He wasn't listening," Draco deadpanned.

Percy shrugged sheepishly, offering Liv a hesitant smile. The daughter of Athena, in turn, turned as red as a tomato, and Percy was almost certain she literally saw red because of how angry she looked. Draco stared at his friend in surprise.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!" Liv threw her hands up in the air, steam practically whistling out of her ears. "HE'S JUST A STUPID SON OF POSEIDON!"

Percy felt his expression harden. Whenever Annabeth or one of his friends called him an idiot, they meant it teasingly. But the way Liv said it indicated she truly believed he was a shallow meathead who only survived so long because he had Annabeth to help him out.

"You don't know me," Percy hissed lowly. "So don't judge me."

Liv's expression softened, and she looked like she was about to say something to make up for it before deciding otherwise. Her mouth clamped shut and she stormed out, muttering things under her breath.

Draco stared after his friend, a contemplative look on his face turning back to Percy.

"I'll tell you on the way to London," the younger boy said. "But you should know something." Here, Draco smirked. "You have to get on a plane."

If Percy's mind hadn't been with Liv storming out like that, he was sure that he would've screamed in horror.

* * *

"So how do muggles fly, again?" Ron asked.

"I really don't feel like explaining it again, Ron," Hermione said softly, a hint of exasperation creeping into her tone. "I've already explained it to you three times."

Ron nodded before turning back to his father. "So who are we looking for?"

"A man with black hair and-" George (or Fred, Hermione could never tell).

"Green eyes, named-" Fred (or George) continued.

"Let me guess," Hermione cut in, in a joking manner. "His name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He's sixteen years old, and he's coming here from America."

The Weasley Twins stared Hermione, their eyes wide and their jaws slack.

"Ex-" one began.

"Xactly!" The other finished.

"Blimey, Hermione, how did you know?" Ginny inquired.

"It was a joke!" Hermione cried. "I was just describing a boy I know from my vacations to America during the summer!"

"Well, it was very spot-on," Harry remarked, gazing at the blurs of the landscape passing by as the car sped on. "Do you think it's the same person?"

"Of course it is," Hermione said, leaning back in her seat. "The description was so ridiculously detailed and specific, who else could it be?"

Harry shrugged.

The car slowed to a stop in the middle next to the painted red line next to the sidewalk. A policeman glared at Arthur Weasley as he stepped out of the driver's seat merrily, whistling a jaunty tune as he opened the rest of the car doors. Not even bothering to close the doors, Arthur carried on as the rest of his family stepped out and walked over to the doors.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other worriedly.

"You have your driver's license in America, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "But I am actually very experienced with getaway cars, so I'll just be a moment, okay Harry?"

Hermione patted his cheek affectionately before slamming all of the car doors shut, jumping into the driver's seat, and speeding off before the policeman could give her a ticket, despite his loud whistling.

"Since when did Hermione break the rules?" Harry queried, dumbfounded.

"Harry, hurry up!" Ron shouted, waving him over from inside the airport through the glass doors. "Where's Hermione?"

"She'll be back," Harry said, looking at the roads through his peripheral vision.

* * *

Percy was annoyed.

Draco's fingers were rapping against the glass windows and a smile never left the blond's face as Percy continuously vomited into the trash can. Parents passed by, covering their children's eyes. Children stared at him curiously. Teenagers wrinkled their noses in disgust while typing away on their phones.

Liv was staring, bored, out of the huge, glass walls at the airplanes taking off, seemingly playing "I Spy" with herself.

"You done?" Draco inquired, amused.

Percy was amazed at how quickly he and Liv picked up the accents once they landed in London. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, decidedly ignoring Liv and Draco wrinkling their noses in disgust, he nodded, still feeling a bit nauseous.

"Come on," Draco said jadedly, walking casually over to the baggage claim.

Percy glared at his trunk and all of the strange glances it received because, honestly. Who traveled with a trunk these days?

Lifting the trunk out with only one arm, Percy placed it on the ground with a rather soft thud.

"Show off," Liv snorted. Percy merely rolled his eyes in response, not quite yet forgiving her for her outburst earlier.

"There they are," Draco said, his eyes flitting over to the red headed family talking animatedly to one another. "I should probably leave."

"NO," both Percy and Liv said loudly in unison. "Do not leave us alone."

Draco tried to suppress his smirk, ultimately failing, and ended up laughing anyway. Percy and Liv soon joined in. Why? Well, simply because laughter is contagious.

"Now, please," Percy gave Draco his best puppy-dog look which no one could ever resist, not even Draco.

"Ugh, fine," Draco caved. "Let's go talk to some weasels."

"Weasels?" Percy asked Liv, arching an eyebrow.

"Inside joke," said Liv. "Right, Ferret?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Ok, sorry for not updating in a while. It just takes me a while to write the chapters, what with all of my homework, other fanfics, QuizUp, etc... I hope you liked it. Also, I was wondering if you would like me to write a Pretty Little Liars AU for PJO. Where Piper is Alison, Annabeth is Spencer, etc... I haven't worked out all of the details. It's been swimming around in my head for a while now.**

 **Anyways, let's try for 15 reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **kisses,**

 **~Miyako**


	5. Liar, Liar (excerpt)

**Sorry, this is not an update. This is actually the reason why I haven't been updating. This is only an excerpt. Tell me if you like it, please. This chapter will be deleted after I post the next one. It's a Pretty Little Liars and PJO crossover. They're still démigrés, though, it's just not the most important fact.**

 **"Liar, Liar":**

Summary: Pretty Little Liars AU. Annabeth is pressured, LAcy is gay, Hazel is dating her English teacher. Piper's a bitch, but she's a dead bitch. At least, that's what they thought. Secrets cause trouble, gods make everything harder, and who is this crazy stalker of theirs?

* * *

 **Excerpt:**

 _Annabeth pinched her lips together as tight as she possibly could when she saw Will Solace enter the house. It's not as though it was strange for her older brother Malcolm to bring in handsome men, being gay and all, but every single time she found herself falling for them. And it hurt. Badly._

 _Malcolm smiled and laughed at something Will said, causing Annabeth to tighten her grip on her book._

 _Please don't let him be more hot than last time, please don't let him be more hot than last time, Annabeth chanted mentally. She looked up; he was more hot than last time._

 _"Hey, Annie," Malcolm grinned when he saw his baby sister sitting at counter._

 _Annabeth looked up from her book and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Don't call me that, Malcolm. Hey, Will."_

 _Will glanced at her with his dazzling blue eyes. "Hey, Annabeth."_

 _Had his tan skin become more golden between the time Annabeth had seen him last (approximately 21 hours, 33 minutes, 41 seconds and counting)? His hair was swept to the side and he looked more handsome than fair for a doctor. Then again, he was a son of Apollo, so it only made sense._

 _"So what shit you readin' now?" Will's vulgar manner of speaking would've made her cringe had it been from anybody else, however, Will was different. Annabeth was sure that that meant she was in love._

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," _Annabeth recited._

 _Will smiled. Malcolm rolled his eyes._

 _"When are you going to grow up?" He groaned._

 _"It's a classic," Annabeth defended._

 _"No," Malcolm gritted his teeth. "_ Pride and Prejudice _is a classic. Harry Potter is fantasy children's novel. You're a daughter of Athena. You're better than this."_

 _Annabeth glared at the at the marble counter where her book lay._

At times like this, _Annabeth gritted her teeth._ Sometimes I even miss Piper.

* * *

 **I have nothing against Malcolm of course. And Solangelo is one of my OTPs. Expect many OCs. Eventual Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and LacyxOC. No one is innocent. I do not own PJO or Pretty Little Liars.**


End file.
